La vérité est au fond du verre
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Un matin, Shura se réveille. Mais il y a un problème. Il n'est pas seul dans son lit. Ou plutôt : il n'est pas dans son lit.


Hello! Me revoila!

Nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est pour toi Najoua. Je t'avais dit que je me ferais pardonner de la mort de Shura et je sais que tu adore ce couple.

Je remercie encore une fois à Burning Asteria pour me relire et traquer les dernières fautes.

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous a M KURUMADA et je n'écris que pour le plaisir d'être lue, je ne fais aucun profit.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lorsque Shura se réveilla ce matin-là et qu'il sentit un poids sur lui, il ne comprit pas. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder mais la luminosité l'aveugla et il dut les refermer. Il essaya de se rappeler la soirée de la veille mais son esprit embrumé ne lui fournit aucune réponse. Son mal de crâne lui indiqua cependant assez bien la raison de sa perte de mémoire. Prenant garde à ne pas s'aveugler une nouvelle fois, il se tourna vers l'autre occupant de son lit.

Il failli tomber du lit en découvrant Rune du Balrog. Ce n'était pas une surprise désagréable mais il s'attendait à tout sauf à lui. Sa gueule de bois oubliée, il essaya de sortir le plus discrètement du lit. Il fut coupé dans son élan par la porte qui s'ouvrit. C'était Minos, surement à la recherche de son subordonné. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de se réveiller et semblait aussi perdu que lui ce qui ne le rassura pas vraiment. Ce fut le juge qui mit fin à cette situation gênante. Il lâcha un ordre sec à Rune pour la journée et sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Il fut atterré de voir que le Balrog lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Ravalant son incompréhension, il l'interrogea plutôt sur la nuit. Malheureusement –ou heureusement ? - il n'avait, lui non plus aucun souvenir. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Jamais il n'avait bu jusqu'à tout oublier, et il se doutait que Rune était suffisamment responsable pour en faire de même. Ayant trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir correctement, il sortit chercher de l'aspirine et demander à deux personnes de sa connaissance, Angelo et Aphrodite pour ne pas les citer, s'ils n'avaient pas quelque chose à voir là dedans.

Il les trouva dans la salle de réception, en train de manger. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, un sourire éclaira leurs visages. S'asseyant à côté du poisson, il les interrogea d'abord sur leur soirée :

« Alors ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ?

- Moins que toi il semblerait. Tiens, répondit le cancer en lui tendant un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine.

- Merci. Mais dites- moi, comment s'est finie la soirée ? demanda Shura en optant pour l'honnêteté. Je n'ai aucun souvenir.

- Eh bien, la plupart de mes souvenirs sont très flous. En revanche, je me souviens très bien t'avoir vu partir avec Rune. Aurais-tu finalement réussi à le séduire? questionna Aphrodite

- Je n'en sais rien. Puisque je te dis que j'ai oublié ma soirée. »

Le capricorne ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Une part de lui espérait que les insinuations de ses deux amis soient vraies mais en même temps, il connaissait trop la réputation de Rune pour imaginer quoi que ce soit.

Il resta encore une dizaine de minutes avec eux, puis une fois tous les potins épuisés, il partit se balader un peu. Une fois loin des oreilles de leur ami, les deux compères éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'attendaient bien à ce qu'il finisse avec quelqu'un – quoi de plus normal vu le nombre de verres qu'ils lui avaient fait boire ? – mais dans celui de Rune ! C'était une surprise totale. Peut-être cela sonnait-il la fin du célibat pour Shura ? Leurs affaires allaient de mieux en mieux ...

De son coté, Rune se posait des questions. Certes, il avait un peu bu – sur insistance de Minos – mais de là à finir dans le même lit ! Ce n'était jusqu'alors jamais arrivé. Il avait pourtant quelques souvenirs de la veille – qu'il avait tus au chevalier – qui lui prouvaient que cela n'avait rien d'une farce. Des souvenirs qui le faisaient frissonner rien qu'en y repensant. Il en était presque à envier Shura de ne pas en avoir. Car ceux-ci signifiaient bien trop de choses. Retournant à l'instant présent, il entendit Minos qui approchait :

« Je sais que je t'avais dit de profiter de la soirée mais à ce point...

- Ne vous méprenez pas seigneur Minos, il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi, répondit-il ne pouvant empêcher une légère rougeur de teinter ses joues.

- Oh mais je ne te juge pas, tu es libre d'être avec qui tu veux. Je suis même heureux pour toi.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne m'intéresse pas.

- Si tu le dis »

Il détestait quand le griffon lui laissait sous-entendre qu'il savait mieux que lui. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus c'est qu'à chaque fois il avait raison. Refusant de se pencher plus avant sur la question, il retourna à son travail sans voir éclore un sourire sur le visage du juge. Encore un peu de patience. Plongé dans les papiers, le Balrog ne vit pas le temps passer. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Arrivé dans la salle il remarqua que Shura n'était pas là. Un léger pincement au cœur accompagna cette découverte mais il n'y fit pas attention.

De son coté, Shura s'était trouvé un coin tranquille des enfers, peut-être à cause de la proximité avec Cerbère. S'allongeant dans l'herbe, il s'endormit. Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, sans savoir pourquoi. La raison s'imposa d'elle même lorsqu'il vit une silhouette devant lui. Son esprit encore légèrement embrumé par le sommeil ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. Puis il vit les longs cheveux lâchés au vent. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne avec de pareils cheveux. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit son ancien adversaire plongé dans un livre. Il se demandait depuis quand il était là.

Sentant un regard sur lui, Rune se retourna et vit que Shura s'était réveillé :

« Tu viens souvent lire ici ? lui demanda-t-il

- Dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre. Si tu es là je suppose que tu as remarqué que c'était le seul endroit calme des enfers. Répondit le Balrog

- Ça te dérange si je reste un peu ?

- Non mais j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?

- Pas le moins du monde »

Couché dans l'herbe, Shura regarda le ciel écarlate. Bercé par le calme de l'instant, il ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Rune, lui, était arrivé une petite heure avant le réveil de Shura. Il avait la désagréable impression de violer son intimité en le voyant si serein. Allongé, un sourire aux lèvres, le Balrog aurait payé cher pour savoir de quoi il rêvait. Se reprenant, il ouvrit son livre et commença sa lecture. Il en sortit lorsque il entendit Shura se réveiller à coté de lui. Ce fut à son tour de sourire lorsqu'il le vit se rendormir a peine cinq minutes plus tard. Lâchant son bouquin, il décida de se détendre un peu lui aussi. Plongé dans ses pensées, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi serein, apaisé. C'était la première fois qu'il se détendait complètement.

Shura avait sur lui cet effet apaisant. Si au début, cela l'avait étonné, maintenant, il appréciait ces moments passés avec lui. Et il devait avouer que Minos avait une fois de plus raison. Shura l'intéressait. Beaucoup trop pour son entendement. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour réagir ainsi. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il commençait à aimer se sentir comme ça.

« Ca va ? Tu as l'air perturbé. » Demanda Shura

Rune sursauta avant de se rendre compte que Shura s'était réveillé et s'inquiétait.

« Oui. Je réfléchissais juste. Depuis quand tu es réveillé ?

A peine quelques minutes. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on rentre, il commence à se faire tard. Par contre, si on pouvais éviter de passer devant cerbère..

Tu as raison. Viens, je vais te guider. »

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, occupés à analyser cette étrange journée. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du palais d'Hadès, chacun allant dans sa chambre. Shura s'écroula sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu perturber autant Rune ? Il l'avait vu sursauter à sa question. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu se réveiller ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache ? Plus il fréquentait le subordonné du juge et moins il le comprenait.

Cet état de fait valait également pour le Balrog. Jamais avant il n'avait parlé plus que cela au chevalier et pourtant, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas aussi inintéressant qu'il avait pu le croire. Et sa question l'avait surpris au plus haut personne ne s'était inquiété –a part Minos –. Il ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi avec personne. Il prit légèrement peur en se rendant compte de ce que cela impliquait.

Deathmask et Aphrodite débarquèrent joyeusement dans sa chambre et Shura regretta son coin de tranquillité. Qu'avait-il fait à Athéna pour qu'il doive subir ça ? Ignorant les remarques déplacées de ses camarades il feignit une grande fatigue pour se retrouver seul.

Mais cette nuit là aucun des deux ne dormit.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent parmi les premiers debout. Peu de spectres étaient debout à l'heure où ils prirent le petit déjeuner. Malgré cela, ils se parlèrent a peine. Gênés ou effrayés par des sentiments ou des désirs qui apparaissaient sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans changements dans leur attitude. Décidant de leur donner un coup de main, une autre fête fut organisé pour le départ des chevaliers. Maintenant que les guerres étaient finies, les règles s'assouplissaient légèrement et certains en profitaient. Emporté par l'engouement général, Shura se détendit et se libéra de la tension accumulée ces derniers jours. Il fit cependant bien attention à ne pas dépasser sa tolérance à l'alcool. Malgré ses précautions, l'alcool aidant, il décida de parler franchement à Rune une bonne fois pour toutes et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Partant à l'écart, Shura observa d'abord le Balrog, histoire de voir son état. Quoiqu'un peu désinhibé par l'alcool celui ci possédait encore toute sa lucidité contrairement à lui qui se sentait partir doucement. _« allez un peu de courage ! »_ s'intima-t-il. Il se rapprocha et lui dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis le début de la semaine.

D'abord sa surprise à se retrouver dans le même lit, puis son malaise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir. Et finalement, la gêne causé par quelque chose que certains jugeraient immoral et qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Il parlait à cœur ouvert. Rien n'y échappa et il se sentit libéré d'un poids énorme. Mais le silence de rune l'inquiétait. _« j'espère que je ne l'ai pas choqué. Par Athéna et s'il réagissait mal ?»_

Rune ne comprenait plus rien. Ces paroles, ces sentiments que Shura disait avoir trouvaient leur écho en lui. Mais il ne pouvait y croire, il ne _devait_ pas y croire. Apres tout le capricorne était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Incapable de faire un seul geste, il attendait le fin mot de l'histoire. Chaque mot que son camarade prononçait ne faisait qu'augmenter sa confusion. Il s'était toujours entièrement consacré au tribunal, il ne connaissait rien d'autre. Il était perdu.

Voyant que Rune ne réagissait pas, Shura décida de passer aux actes. Il l'embrassa._« par Hadès, faites que cela ne soit pas un rêve »_ D'abord timide le baiser devint vite passionné lorsque le spectre y répondit. Heureux comme jamais, tous ses doutes envolés, ce dernier l'emmena vers sa chambre. Ne cherchant plus à comprendre, il profita simplement de l'instant et tant pis pour les conséquences.

En passant le seuil, chacun se fit la même promesse : Cette fois-ci, ils ne l'oublierais pas.

* * *

Un gros merci a ceux qui me lisent.

J'accepte tout: commentaires négatifs ou positifs, pour m'aider a progresser.


End file.
